shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Sentry
Svalross is a Loctarian from the planet Loctar and a powerful hero known as the Atomic Sentry. He is a founding member of the Vindicators and an ally of Exarch and the Icons, assisting them in their numerous heroic exploits. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Svalross, otherwise known as the Atomic Sentry, originated from a different universe than our own. He was born on the planet Loctar, home to the Loctarians, a race of technologically advanced species who discovered the science behind artificial nuclear fusion. Their planet was much harsher than ours with unforgiving radiation storms and gravity more than twenty times that of our Earth, we would estimate it impossible for life to exist on such a planet, yet it did once. Science elevated itself on Loctar with amble sourcing of all the materials needed to develop an advanced society Humans would only dream of. And yet, this would not last as all things falter. A being known as Antalis ventured to Loctar taking the guise of an Exarch Agent, he infiltrated their society, learned its strengths, weaknesses, infrastructure and limits. He then used this to bring down Loctar with his own corrupted 'Crimson Fleet'. Without warning, his fleet decimated Loctar with the planetary defenses managing to only buy a few minutes for the populace. Svalross' father would give anything to save his son, thus he called in an old favor with Agent Alfonse, who exited the world with Svalross with him. Arrival on Earth Arriving on Earth with Alfonse in the year 2017, he now took up the guise of the Atomic Sentry, refusing to hide behind an identity. On Earth, he found his powers to elevate to levels far beyond what they were on Loctar. Earth's weaker gravity increased his strength, speed and reflexes and allowed for easier Nucleokinesis than on his planet due to the weaker elemental compositions. After training Ben Stone for six months in order for him to learn how to use his powers, the Atomic Sentry would later help found the Vindicators, with several others like Prism, to "get the Job done, which others fear to do". Powers and Abilities Powers Harkening from a harsher universe and planet compared to that of our own, the Atomic Sentry has extreme durability and strength compared to even most meta-humans. He also boasts a wide array of abilities. *'Nucleokinesis and Radiokinesis:' The Atomic Sentry possess the ability of nuclear and radiation manipulation, using them both as his primary power when on the field. **'Nucleosickness:' A barbaric ability used on select occasions when the situation becomes dire, this ability was created and used only by the Atomic Sentry in order to beat Gorthanc whom threatened to destroy a galaxy in his home universe. It involves bombarding the target on a subatomic level with nuclear radiation, decomposing their atomic structure piece by piece. This ability is rarely used due to its horrific nature. **'Atomic Shield:' By fusing nuclei and directing the energy created towards an attack, the Atomic Sentry can essentially mitigate any incoming force. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Dimension travelers Category:Vindicators members Category:Deceased